fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestia
Character created by BlackDarkness679 Base Form= |-|Goddess Form= Backstory Celestia was the eighteenth member of the royal family of the Phoenixes and leaders of the whole race, but unlike the others that came before her, including her parents, she was naturally born with a great talent in fighting.Even from a young age she was skilled enough to take down even some of the best elite trained soldiers around. With such a remarkable gift, her parents had pretty big expectations from Celestia, although that made them care more about that then their daughter, they wished to have a powerful and capable leader and warrior as the next heir on the throne for the Phoenixes. After years, upon hundred of years of training under the best of the best, including masters outside their race that were taken as slaves or allies under their control, Celestia became the deadliest, greatest Phoenix princess out of all, but much to her parents surprise, also the nicest and less tyrannical to have ever been around too.While her parents werent pleased with being too good for a Phoenix, she eventually took the throne as their next successor when Celestia reached maturity and in time for her first duty, invading the planet known as Earth. She had no choice but to do what she had to do, rule over the new world and kill anybody that was going to oppose her, even though she wishes to go on a different approach and make everybody be pleased.Her decisions lead to the tragedy of the young Wulfgar family and clan of half human, half wolf beings to disappear from the fate of the world with no trace, this would result into a huge grudge he would bear towards her for that. One day, long after that event and when the war ended, Celestia had enough of her parents and their desires, so she went to confront them, all of the conversation with them went into an attempt from them to kill her to do her good motives, the poor Celestia would awaken a terrifying side of she never had in her life, resulting into killing her parent cold blood. This moment changed her dearly, making her want power and supremacy, accepting more of her tyrannical attitude from her past relatives, while she wants to make the current planet they were on right now a better place and change things for the greater good, the methods and approaches wont be for the faint of heart, she will do anything in order to achieve that goal, even if she gotta be brutal or kill anyone that gets in her way, including those close to her. Appearance Celestia appearance is that of a beautiful girl with long red hair and three platted pigtails to the back of her head, along a golden crown attached to those pigtails mentioned earlier, showcasing she is of royal blood and heritage.The eyes are brown and they can change to shiny orange, when she absorbs energy from the sun or any other star, the lips are an intense red color, about as red as the blood. Most of Celestia completely naked body is covered up in flaming red fur, with a little bit of yellow pigment on certain places, most notably the one placed on the shoulders.The skin shade is a light one, a perfect choice since that skin shade provides better absorption qualities of ultraviolet radiation, as one of her powers is to absorb energy from the sun, this allows her to perform it way easier and in shorter amount of time. On her left arm, she has a golden bracelet, it indicates for Celestia in her species that she is a grown up young lady, mature enough to decide and give orders.She got some pretty long and incredibly tough and sharp nails with the same color as the lips, while they might look beautiful and very delicate, they arent to be taken lightly by anybody, he can tear off flesh instantly given their capabilities when accompanied by unbelievable superhuman strength to the mix. Celestia doesn't look muscular or tall either, her body is pretty slim, small and fragile in when giving her a glance in comparison to everybody else, but her physique is perfect for more agility and quick rapid movements, allowing her to move as naturally and effortlessly as she can, without much to worry.Her evasive and swift movements are like that of an olympic gymnast, she can rival even the finesse reflexes of the likes of Leona, which is a big deal considering how felines are moving, as well as the outmaneuvering techniques Celestia possesses makes her, incredibly hard to hit during combat. When going into the Goddess form, the hair is turning into brighter red and yellow colors, with the shape for the fur adopting a flaming like appearance, including the hair from the head, which is an intense big and long flame.The eyes look like glass, they are very crystallized looking, showcasing them as a very bright and sparkly white shade with an attractive gaze to watch to. The skin goes into an incredibly dazzling yellow to white, with some red-orange color here and there going for herself, indicating that she is burning extremely high, with temperatures bypassing that of the sun itself.Her body is entirely naked, although her huge exposure doesnt really showcase anything indecent, but it is highlighting more of Celestia shapes and figure, really giving her a more sexual and appealing view of her royal small body. Personality As the main antagonist of the series, her personality is to be expected to be villainous and cruel, although she possesses other traits as well, honor, respect, politeness and some kindness.She can be tyrannical and evil, but after all she was born and know as a more nicer Phoenix then the others known by far throughout thousands upon thousands of years. Celestia can be very emotional and attached to something or somebody at times, this usually drove her into troubles ever since she was young, due to this soft side of her. With time, she was slowly getting rid of such emotions, mainly after killing her parents, becoming more careless and heartless towards nearly anything, to Celestia nothing ended up good for her when being sentimental, so she would never bother to go on the easy way. She is incredibly smart, coming up with a solution to any problem in mere moments, adapting and learning as an event keeps going, she is also pretty manipulative and full of herself, when there is no more need for one of her mans or womans, Celestia isnt afraid to shed them away, sometimes even permanently.She is patient and thinks deeply before trying something out, although her anger or at one point, jealousy have got the best of her, but it usually went well for her when happening. Like any other villain with power in its hand and control over pretty much anything, Celestia is cocky and underestimates her opponents too much, there few exceptions when she has ever took someone very seriously during a battle.As she still has some good in her, she wont outright kill somebody immediately, she will play around, examine her opponent for quite some time and then decides what is she about to do. Personal Statistics Name: Celestia Origin: Hunter Blood Gender: Female Height ''' 5'9" feet(1.75 meters) '''Weight: 170 lbs(77 kgs) Age: Thousands of years(physically looks like a teenager) Classification: Hybrid (half human, half phoenix) Combat Statistics Tier: 5-A | High 4-C | 4-A Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Enhanced vision, can see at very long distances, even to another star, Enhanced hearing, can hear even in the vacuum of space and Enhanced touch, she can feel the change of the surroundings around her), Regeneration(Low-High, she could regenerate in seconds from just her nail, healed from fatal injuries like being cut repeatedly or reduced to a skeleton so fast that it looks like it never happened | High, can regenerate from photon particles or atoms from which a star is composed of in her Goddess form), Immortality(types 1, 3 and 8, as long as the stars in the universe exist she will not die any soon), Adaptation, Genius Intelligence, Resistance to Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Possession, Soul Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Blood Manipulation and Heat Manipulation, Expert in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Light Manipulation(can bend light or use it to blind opponents, capable to shape it into solid objects), Telekinesis(displayed the ability to move beings with her mind), Absorption(she can absorb energy from stars to power up and convert it from her body through her attacks as well), Flight, Teleportation(by engulfing herself in fire, she can teleport around anywhere), Transformation(into her Goddess form), Energy Manipulation(can shoot feathers of energy, which can damage any target), Reality Warping(she can bend reality around her with her thoughts, once created a completely different battlefield for her fight, along with planets and stars around the place), Fire Manipulation(she can create and control fire, that good she can increase its temperature to unimaginable levels), Magma Manipulation(showed to cause volcanic eruptions and create molten lava spheres by concentrating her hot temperature in a single spot, like in her finger for example), Electricity Manipulation(she can touch and shape lightning and generate electrical discharges to electrify whoever is around), Gravity Manipulation(can control the gravity around opponents, making them weigh lighter or harder), Can survive in the vacuum of space and doesnt needs oxygen | Matter Manipulation(on atomic level, she can create and destroy anything or even shape them into something else by manipulating the atoms of the said being/object/material), Invisibility(can become invisible by changing her body molecular composition to allow her doing this), Forcefield Creation(can create barriers from her own energy, capable of withstanding attacks output equivalent to hers), Intangibility(as her body is nearly all made of fire, she can achieve intangibility because of that or make just certain parts of her body intangible to her desires, she can decide when she is tangible or not with the body), Smoke Manipulation(can use the smoke that comes from the flames on her body, either for creating walls of thick smoke, for hiding and escaping or to incapacitate opponents, like forcing it into an opponent body to suffocate them with toxic air), Illusion Creation(can create optical illusions, by bending light in such a way, that it gives the impression of being multiple clones of her, can make them act like they are real too by changing the movement of the light around) Attack Potency: Large Planet level '(casually injured characters at such levels at once) | '''Large Star level '(many of her attacks are as powerful as a supernova) | 'Multi-Solar System level '(her Goddess form alone holds more power then other phoenixes, one phoenix at full power can destroy stars) 'Speed: Relativistic '(she is above nearly anyone else in the verse, comparable to Wulfgar and Leona) | 'FTL '(battled many other phoenixes during her lifetime, able to keep up with Wulfgar when he was at his most powerful) | 'Massively FTL '(in Goddess form she is faster then all the other phoenixes combined) 'Lifting Strength: Class G '(via powerscaling from Wulfgar) | 'Class P '(via powerscaling from Wulfgar | 'Class Z '(should be comparable to Wulfgar) 'Striking Strength: Large Planet Class '| '''Large Star Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Large Planet level '''(took hits from characters that can shatter planets with their strength)| Large Star level (can survive the power of supernova even when she is weakened)| Multi-Solar System level (superior to all the phoenixes combined, not to mention he has the power of all the stars as well) 'Stamina: Virtually Inexhaustible '(only two characters were able to tire her out from the whole verse) | 'Nigh-Infinite '(the combined power of all the phoenixes and stars of her Goddess forms giver her that much energy) 'Range: '''Planetary with many of her attacks | Stellar with her strongest attacks '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable 'Intelligence: Genius '(she has knowledge of some of the other species and worlds over the years) '''Weaknesses: '''Celestia can be too cocky sometimes and underestimates her opponents.She even let her emotions take her over, which resulted in failing plans or give people time to attack her. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Supernova Arrow: '''Celestia fires an arrow made of fire, which on contact with the victim it burns their blood and insides to extreme temperatures, only a phoenix or someone strong enough can survive this '-Solaris Needles: 'She uses the feather of energy from her body to launch them like some shurikens or by spreading her arms, this attack can pierce any material and against living beings it drains their power and weakens them '-Omega Void Crusher: 'The most powerful attack in Celestia arsenal, this attack can casually obliterate stars unlike other moves, which need more power in order to do so, it can be charged to increase the power of the blast and increase its size, it moves at speeds faster than the light '''Key: Base '| 'Full power '| '''Goddess Optional Stats Form:Her Goddess form is when she gets the combined power of all the phoenixes and stars together, she has yet to achieve that form as it was never used or transformed ever into, but it was used by her relatives(mother mostly) in the past and she confirmed it too, it is a last resort type of thing Others Notable Victories: Flesh Beasts (W.L.A (Verse)) Flesh Beasts profile (4-A versions and speed equalized) Azazel (Tales of nephilim (verse)) Azazel profile (4-A versions and speed equalized) Vepar (Tales of nephilim (verse)) Vepar profile (4-A versions and speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Kiir Tanichi (Gyrohem) Kiir Tanichi profile (4-A Celestia and Kiir was used, speed equalized) D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S(Tales of nephilim (verse)) D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S profile (4-A versions for both, speed was equalized) The rights for the image goes to the respective owner of it. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Hybrids Category:Princesses Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magma Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Antivillains Category:Energy Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Royal Figures Category:Matter Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Atom Users Category:Rulers Category:Dictators Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lawful Characters Category:Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users